


Sate

by Ruriska



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriska/pseuds/Ruriska
Summary: Genji is here.
He can smell him.





	Sate

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to practice writing porn (did you wanna know my kinks? well now you do) because I haven't done it for a long while and when I shared my work I was informed by some very nice folks to pop it onto AO3 for other people to enjoy. So here it is! 
> 
> Thanks e-sin!

It was spring when Genji went into his first heat at sixteen years of age. Hanzo can still remember the sweet scent that tickled his nose, the gentle breeze that carried both the cherry blossoms and a smell that swept straight down into his groin. His nostrils had flared and he had quickened his steps, moving through the hallways of Hanamura, increasingly alarmed as his path took him towards his brothers room.

The slide of the door, the guilty relief that he was wearing hakama and not pants and the panicked alarm that rose as a cry in his throat, all of this he remembers. But most of all he recalls Genji splayed naked, back arched, hips rutting helplessly against the wooden floor. His pupils blown wide, a flush across his entire body and a hand reaching, reaching for Hanzo as he pleads, “Don’t tell them, please, don’t tell them.” 

Hanzo hadn’t replied, he had been locked in place, watching Genji squirm, fighting back the possessive snarl in his throat and smothering the red hot desire to crawl over his brother, flesh to flesh and fill him up until he whimpered and screamed. 

The rest of the family had arrived to fix the mess, to whisk Genji away somewhere where he would remain unsullied until his heat was over.

‘An omega,” their father had uttered the words in disgust. Another disappointment from his youngest son. A beta to stand firm alongside their alpha heir would have been ideal, another alpha would have been acceptable but an omega was a complication. It was a nuisance. Genji would need to be monitored, his virtue protected, kept far from the many powerful men that roamed Hanamura. 

As his brother, Hanzo was expected to watch over him.

‘You are family. He will have no effect you,’ he was told and he had wanted to laugh because he still wanted to hold Genji down and bite into his soft skin. 

But he was well-trained with a ludicrous amount of self-control and well-versed in denying himself pleasure.

So when Genji strayed, Hanzo was there, a constant shadow to stare down any curious alpha’s. He sat outside his brothers room during his heat, body tensed with repressed need and listened to each desperate gasp and cry. Years and years of torment until the day their father told them both that Genji had been promised to another. Genji had always been a piece on the board and he was finally being put into play, offered like an object to another yakuza leader. 

It was no surprise then that Genji had chosen to run on the verge of his next heat. Hanzo should have been expecting it.

But he hadn’t.

And now here he is.

In a den of sin, laughter echoing from places unseen, lights low and lazy smoke obscuring what little there is to be seen. Even with the strong smell of drugs and sex that permeates every inch of the room, there is something sweeter below it all, a trail leading him forward. Someone tries to step in his way and he doesn't even glance at their face, simply takes them down with vicious kick and an elbow to the neck, They drop. He continues on. There is no one else to stop him. 

Up the stairs, his fingers running against the grainy wood panelling, sweat already breaking out along his spine. 

Genji is here.

He can smell him.

The upstairs is a long hallway, rows of doors where he knows there are others fulfilling their lustful desires, soiling the sheets and coming in loud grunts. They do not interest him. His presence is a predatory one, stalking through the barely lit hall until he finds the right door, tests the handle and finds it unlocked. That will spare him some trouble.

It swings wide. 

A lamp in the only source of light but it causes the sweat to glisten on Genji’s skin, shines along his back and highlights his face against the pillow, partly turned to look back at the alpha that has his face buried in his ass. Hanzo is presented with a fine view from the side, watches the roll of Genji’s hips as he seeks a deeper touch. 

Hanzo’s heart thrums in his throat.

“Genji,” the word cut through the thick lust and the other alpha, his rival, jerks his head up, face and lips smeared with his hard work. Genji groans, his gaze momentarily pinned to his brother and then buries his face completely in the pillow. It is resignation that Hanzo sees in the slump of his shoulders.

But Hanzo doesn’t have time to dwell on him for too long; the alpha is up, muscles flexing and furious. 

There really isn’t any contest.

Hanzo is a trained fighter. All the other man manages to do is tug away the ribbon that is holding back his hair, the dark locks flowing free while he drives his enemy to the ground. The other man is a snarling, clawing mess on the floor and Hanzo is an immovable force, a hiss in his ear that promises endless pain. His hand grips the back of a meaty neck and digs there until there is submission. Only then does he rise, step aside and motion towards the door.

The alpha leaves in defeat and the door closes behind him, leaving Hanzo with his brother in a space that is far too small, filled with a scent that sets his body on fire.

In the throes of his heat, body trembling with the effort it takes not to make any more of a scene, Genji waits to be escorted home, to his promised mate, bargained away like an object. His last rebellion brought to its foregone conclusion. 

Hanzo breathes in deep and approaches with measured steps. 

His body is telling him one thing, insistently and loudly; this omega is his. Here he is his laid out, ready to be claimed. No distractions, nobody to stop him from sating his needs. 

He doesn’t realize he has reached the bed until his knees hit the side of the mattress. Then his hand is reaching, a finger running firmly along the pearled sweat of Genji’s shoulders, along his back to the swell of his ass. There he splays his fingers, digs his nails into the soft flesh.

Genji gasps into the pillow. His body shifts, not enough to escape Hanzo’s grip but enough for Genji to look at his brother through thick eyelashes while allowing Hanzo a peek at his flushed cock. 

They stare at each other.

“Genji,” Hanzo speaks the name because he doesn’t have words for anything else.

Genji eyelids flutter as he moans out ‘yesss’, turns his head and lifts his ass up, high and needy. It is all the permission Hanzo needs. His hand slides across the skin, easily sinks into Genji’s already well-prepped hole. It is wet, liquid leaking down his inner thighs and pooling in the sheets. Genji keens when Hanzo’s presses his fingers in deep, curls them experimentally. 

When he retracts his hand and licks each digit clean, he realises he is quivering, from head to toe. The heat in his belly is painful, the ache is his cock too powerful to ignore. 

As he takes off his clothes, removing each item with deliberate care, Genji rolls to his side to watch. The younger shimada is touching himself almost thoughtlessly, thumb moving across the head and slipping back the foreskin. He looks beautiful.

Until he opens his mouth.

“Hurry up,” he says with a teasing smile, “or I’ll call the other guy back.”

Hanzo bites back a snarl, drops the last piece of clothing to the floor and kneels on the bed beside his brother, firmly pushing him back down onto his stomach. “Quiet,” he orders as he finally fulfills the wish he has been harbouring for year, presses full body against Genji and buries his teeth into the crook of his neck.

Genji jumps beneath him as if electrocuted, deliberately thrusting his ass into Hanzo’s crotch to feel the impressive length of him. With his weight supported on his elbows, he rocks back and forth, each time with a soft, needy whine.

It is almost too much.

But Hanzo has not forgotten all that self-control.

He inspects his bite, licks it clean of a small bead of blood and asks, “what do you say?” 

Genji swears at him, his rocking ceaseless and each movement sending a wave of pleasure through Hanzo’s body. But he waits and is rewarded with a desperate, “please, please, please, yes, please, is that what you want? Han-”

His words choke off, the words slammed from his lungs as Hanzo enters him in one sudden, swift plunge. There is an obscene squelch and then silence except for their laboured panting. Hanzo’s hair hangs like a curtain around his face. His brother, his brother that he has watched over since they were young, who toddled after him in the gardens, whose first word was ‘Hanzo’, who crawled into his bed with nightmares even as a young adult, is beneath him. He is fucking his brother and after a lifetime of repressed desires, of struggling with the weight of expectations, he is finally free.

Genji recovers first and clenches around him, moves softly but insistently, trying to create a rhythm. 

“Come on,” he urges, leaving his weight on one elbow in order to reach back and grip Hanzo’s thigh, trying to press deeper but there is no deeper he can go. “I want you.”

And it isn’t just the heat.

It is shared glances, it is Genji’s teasing, the nights spent out on the arm of another all while knowing Hanzo would be there to stop it before it went too far, it was the hand on his thigh or a gentle breath on his cheek as they sparred.

They start to move as one, all thoughts slipping away, mindlessly chasing the pleasure. Hanzo is not gentle and Genji doesn’t want it to be. Each thrust drives Genji up the bed but he puts all his efforts into driving back just as hard onto Hanzo’s cock. His is slick and hot around Hanzo and at this rate he will knot and they will be stuck here for hours, until they finish and clean up in peace or they are found by their family.

Hanzo isn’t intending on stopping but he does pull back slightly and beneath him Genji panics, throwing himself back with such force that he ends up sitting in Hanzo’s lap. Hanzo leans back on his heels to accommodate him, wrapping one muscular arm around his brother’s chest to keep him firmly in place.

“I am not going anywhere,” he soothes and now he couldn’t even if he wanted to, as he feels the knot start to swell. Genji groans, lolls his head back onto Hanzo’s shoulder and rides it. Hanzo takes the opportunity to find the earlier bite and dig his teeth in until Genji comes, suddenly, his cock barely touched. _Mine. All mine._ Hanzo first orgasm flares deep, makes him fever hot as he spills inside Genji. They rock together, fall forward, clutching at each other, locked together.

It is not over yet and Genji continues to milk him with each roll of his hips, even as they settle together on their sides. They have hours yet, time to cherish this, until the real world comes to intrude.

Genji twists, seeking a kiss and Hanzo grants it. It is soft and sweet, an expression of devotion. He breaks away to chase kisses down Genji’s neck until the other man sighs. 

They won’t take this from him, Hanzo vows. They can have everything else but not this, not his brother. Let only death come between them.


End file.
